Travel to the past
by bordumistakngovr
Summary: Shikamaru Sakuras future daughter comes from the past to stop the destruction of Konoha... The same story as last time but i kinda deleted the last 1 sorry Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Okay i just had this idea for a story and decided that i would write it out and see what people think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto i only own my OC characters. If i did own naruto though Sakura would be with either neji itachi shika or gaara and sasuke would not have gone to the gay-emo-pedophile creep.... on with the story.

* * *

Hi i'm Tora Nara. I have pink hair, brown eyes, I'm 18 and about 5' 8". I am the daughter of Shikamaru and Sakura Nara. I am smart like my father and slightly less lazy and I have my moms strength and stubbornness. I was part of the Hidden Leaf Village, and when I say was i mean that all but 5 people, including me, died in the war between Sound and Konoha. There i lost my parents,friends, and others that i held close and dear to me. The other four that lived were Suki(the daughter of Hinata and Gaara no Subaku, 18), Diachi ( the son of Tenten and Kankuro no Sabaku, 19), Hana ( the daughter of Ino and Naruto Uzamaki, 17), and my fiance, Doku ( an orphan from childhood that came from Star). after the 6th Hokage, Naruto, died Suki came to power. She just barely came out alive from the ambush of hokage tower last year. She jioned forces with the Akatsuki and Suna, but Suna had lost many warriors and is very weak at this time. Now I am going on a mission to change all of this... you may ask how will i do this but I just found out yesterday. And here is the story...

**~The Day Before~**

"Tora, honey. Wake up now." I heard a voice wisper to me as the sun rays gently rolled over my face as I rolled toward the voice.

"Five more minutes" I moaned now turning away and balling up in the blanket.

"No now" the voice, which I now recognized as Doku replied and then he proceeded to yank the blanket off the bed and out of my reach.

"Hey I protested waving out my arm to try to grab the covers back but all I grabbed was air. All he did was chuckle and held the blanket more outward with his arm, a teasing smile placed at his lips.

"Fine, fine" I complied sitting up ang rubbing the sleep from my eyes."Good" he replied, "because Suki wants you in her room to discuss a 'strategy' as she called, as soon as possible." He got up from sitting on the edge of the bed and reached out his hand for me to grab and boost myself up. I stood up , groogily, and walked over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"hey if you need me I'll be in the library 'kay" Doku told as he walked out of our room at the Akatsuki base. I just continued on my way to the bathroom and let the warm water run over my skin, thouroughly waking me, as well as my my senses, up from the little nap I had. About 10 minutes later i emerged from the bathroom awake and warm with steam steadily billowing out from the bathroom behind me. I then walked over towards my dresser and dressed in one of my favorite outfits, a black, mid-thigh dress with brown boyshorts underneath and brown mesh sleeves. i quickly dried my shoulder-length hair with some chakra and put it into a samll ponytail. I walked out of my room, going through the hallways, almost automatically, towards Suki's room. I knocked twice in one spot, once in another above it, waited a moment, and then three more times in the first spot. I heard a soft "enter" from inside and opened the door. When I entered her silver and yellow room (yes a strange combination but i like it) I saw two figures sitting on the bed and another leaning against the wall. I immediatly recognized the figure against the wall as Pein-sama, the leader of Akatsuki. The two others on the bed I clearly saw to be Suki and Konan.

"Hello Tora-chan" greeted Suki happily, "We have a mission for you. I know that this will be a suprise, and that you are in no condition to accept a mission, but please could you hear us out for a moment." she pleaded with me at the ending part.

"Alright, let me hear it" I said anxious. I hadn't had a mission since I found out that i was pregnant. Yes, I am 3 1/2 months and I have yet to show, and also Doku doesn't know because i knew he would worry about me and not be as focused and that would probably get him hurt or killed. And I would definatelyt not like like that. But for the mission, I knew that Suki would not give me anything overly difficult for my cuurent state or anything that may have a risk of hurting my baby.

"Okay" This time Pein continued as serious and emotionless as usual, "We would like you to go back into the past to warn your parents and the others about the attack so that they may kill Uchiha Sasuke and defeat Orochimaru before he commences his attack." he spoke calmly and composed. Not rushed or worried about my answer.

"But you do not have to give us an answer now we can wait 'til tommorrow but that is the lat-"

"I accept" I interrupted Suki. "But I have one request."

"of course" Konan complied "what is you request Tora-san?"

"My request is that I have at least one person to come with me to the past, you know of course because of the baby" I replied now a little wary of the situation at hand.

" We would have it no other way Tora-chan but I think taht the only person we can spare at the moment would be Doku" Suki-chan spoke to me with a smile.

I smiled back, "Now that i can't refuse." I turned serious again, "Now what exactly would you like me to do on this mission? Are there people I should avoid, or certain people I should come immediatly in contact with?" I questioned, my professional side taking over.

"well there are no particular individuals that we would like you to aviod, except any sound-nin you may come across, but we would like you to go immediatly, if possibe, to the hokage of Leaf."Pein-sama told me with a matter-of-fact tone.

"and then we would like you to go to the hospital to get an update on your baby" Suki added in.

"Hai, is that all leaders?"

"Hai you may go now to discuss this with Doku-san. You are dismissed." Pein-sama commanded.

I walked out of the room going toward the library where, as he said, Doku-kun was studying a scroll. "Hey Doku-kun." i greeted.

He looked up and smiled up at me, "Hey what was the meeting about?"

"I have a mission, or well _we_ have a mission. "I stated

"Cool. What is it?" He asked me pulling out of the hug.

**Ok well this is my first story so be gentle and i hope you enjoyed and yes i will update if i can i will not leve it like this there will be more. thank you for reading. and now...**

**cutechibbiGaara- PLEASE REVIEW or she will not give me my cookie. pout**

"Well we kinda gotta go to the past to warn Konoha about Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru and Sound." I tied to speak evenly but I think that my enthusiasm slipped out.

"You have got to be kidding me. Really????" Doku was thrilled at the thought of traveling through time to the past, I on the other hand was happy but terrified.

"Okay lets go to our room so that I can explain the situation and stuff."

He grabbed my hand to start walking towards our room. I giggled and followed him out the library and down the hallway to our room where he, still holding my hand, pulled me into the room shutting the door and wrapping his hands around my waist and bringing his head down for a kiss. I quickly complied, closing my eyes and leaning into him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck to kiss him back. The kiss was sweet and passionate, like my little Doku-kun. We stayed that way for a few moments until we had to pull apart to breath.

"So what were you saying out there?" he asked

"oh yeah. Umm... Pein-sama and Suki-Chan are going to send us into the past so that we can help the Konoha and Suna shinobi to defeat orochimaru before he attacks." I waited a moment... " Oh and I have something very important to tell you. Before you go all ' Oh my god what happened' it is actually a good thing. Now Doku-kun"

"Yeah Tora-Chan?" Doku was being skeptical about the news I had to tell him.

"I'm pregnant. Now don't be mad but I am 3 ½ months but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me."

He looked well, kinda relieved and really happy. Not seeming at all mad about the fact that I kept my pregnancy a secret for 3 ½ months.

He smiled and scooped me into his arms and spun me in one quick circle for a moment then hugged me to him. "Really.. I mean like your pregnant and I'm gonna be a father and oh my god I'm gonna be a dad" He was excited about the whole thing and he kissed me again only this time shorter but filled with all the passion from a few minutes ago. I was relieved that he was so happy about it all.

"Okay Doku-kun put me down now. I mean we have to pack and all and then we leave in the morning so we have to get plenty of sleep before dawn."

It took about 3 hours but we got everything we would need packed up and ready to go. Food pills, soldier pills, chakra pills, food packets, cloths, blankets, medical equipment, weapons, and of course our old Leaf Village headbands. By the time we were all packed though it was almost sunset and we had to go eat. After we got done with our food we got ready for bed and for the day to come.

* * *


	2. author note sry

Okay i just had this idea for a story and decided that i would write it out and see what people think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto i only own my OC characters. If i did own naruto though Sakura would be with either neji itachi shika or gaara and sasuke would not have gone to the gay-emo-pedophile creep.... on with the story.

* * *

Hi i'm Tora Nara. I have pink hair, brown eyes, I'm 18 and about 5' 8". I am the daughter of Shikamaru and Sakura Nara. I am smart like my father and slightly less lazy and I have my moms strength and stubbornness. I was part of the Hidden Leaf Village, and when I say was i mean that all but 5 people, including me, died in the war between Sound and Konoha. There i lost my parents,friends, and others that i held close and dear to me. The other four that lived were Suki(the daughter of Hinata and Gaara no Subaku, 18), Diachi ( the son of Tenten and Kankuro no Sabaku, 19), Hana ( the daughter of Ino and Naruto Uzamaki, 17), and my fiance, Doku ( an orphan from childhood that came from Star). after the 6th Hokage, Naruto, died Suki came to power. She just barely came out alive from the ambush of hokage tower last year. She jioned forces with the Akatsuki and Suna, but Suna had lost many warriors and is very weak at this time. Now I am going on a mission to change all of this... you may ask how will i do this but I just found out yesterday. And here is the story...

**~The Day Before~**

"Tora, honey. Wake up now." I heard a voice wisper to me as the sun rays gently rolled over my face as I rolled toward the voice.

"Five more minutes" I moaned now turning away and balling up in the blanket.

"No now" the voice, which I now recognized as Doku replied and then he proceeded to yank the blanket off the bed and out of my reach.

"Hey I protested waving out my arm to try to grab the covers back but all I grabbed was air. All he did was chuckle and held the blanket more outward with his arm, a teasing smile placed at his lips.

"Fine, fine" I complied sitting up ang rubbing the sleep from my eyes."Good" he replied, "because Suki wants you in her room to discuss a 'strategy' as she called, as soon as possible." He got up from sitting on the edge of the bed and reached out his hand for me to grab and boost myself up. I stood up , groogily, and walked over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"hey if you need me I'll be in the library 'kay" Doku told as he walked out of our room at the Akatsuki base. I just continued on my way to the bathroom and let the warm water run over my skin, thouroughly waking me, as well as my my senses, up from the little nap I had. About 10 minutes later i emerged from the bathroom awake and warm with steam steadily billowing out from the bathroom behind me. I then walked over towards my dresser and dressed in one of my favorite outfits, a black, mid-thigh dress with brown boyshorts underneath and brown mesh sleeves. i quickly dried my shoulder-length hair with some chakra and put it into a samll ponytail. I walked out of my room, going through the hallways, almost automatically, towards Suki's room. I knocked twice in one spot, once in another above it, waited a moment, and then three more times in the first spot. I heard a soft "enter" from inside and opened the door. When I entered her silver and yellow room (yes a strange combination but i like it) I saw two figures sitting on the bed and another leaning against the wall. I immediatly recognized the figure against the wall as Pein-sama, the leader of Akatsuki. The two others on the bed I clearly saw to be Suki and Konan.

"Hello Tora-chan" greeted Suki happily, "We have a mission for you. I know that this will be a suprise, and that you are in no condition to accept a mission, but please could you hear us out for a moment." she pleaded with me at the ending part.

"Alright, let me hear it" I said anxious. I hadn't had a mission since I found out that i was pregnant. Yes, I am 3 1/2 months and I have yet to show, and also Doku doesn't know because i knew he would worry about me and not be as focused and that would probably get him hurt or killed. And I would definatelyt not like like that. But for the mission, I knew that Suki would not give me anything overly difficult for my cuurent state or anything that may have a risk of hurting my baby.

"Okay" This time Pein continued as serious and emotionless as usual, "We would like you to go back into the past to warn your parents and the others about the attack so that they may kill Uchiha Sasuke and defeat Orochimaru before he commences his attack." he spoke calmly and composed. Not rushed or worried about my answer.

"But you do not have to give us an answer now we can wait 'til tommorrow but that is the lat-"

"I accept" I interrupted Suki. "But I have one request."

"of course" Konan complied "what is you request Tora-san?"

"My request is that I have at least one person to come with me to the past, you know of course because of the baby" I replied now a little wary of the situation at hand.

" We would have it no other way Tora-chan but I think taht the only person we can spare at the moment would be Doku" Suki-chan spoke to me with a smile.

I smiled back, "Now that i can't refuse." I turned serious again, "Now what exactly would you like me to do on this mission? Are there people I should avoid, or certain people I should come immediatly in contact with?" I questioned, my professional side taking over.

"well there are no particular individuals that we would like you to aviod, except any sound-nin you may come across, but we would like you to go immediatly, if possibe, to the hokage of Leaf."Pein-sama told me with a matter-of-fact tone.

"and then we would like you to go to the hospital to get an update on your baby" Suki added in.

"Hai, is that all leaders?"

"Hai you may go now to discuss this with Doku-san. You are dismissed." Pein-sama commanded.

I walked out of the room going toward the library where, as he said, Doku-kun was studying a scroll. "Hey Doku-kun." i greeted.

He looked up and smiled up at me, "Hey what was the meeting about?"

"I have a mission, or well _we_ have a mission. "I stated

"Cool. What is it?" He asked me pulling out of the hug.

**Ok well this is my first story so be gentle and i hope you enjoyed and yes i will update if i can i will not leve it like this there will be more. thank you for reading. and now...**

**cutechibbiGaara- PLEASE REVIEW or she will not give me my cookie. pout**

"Well we kinda gotta go to the past to warn Konoha about Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru and Sound." I tied to speak evenly but I think that my enthusiasm slipped out.

"You have got to be kidding me. Really????" Doku was thrilled at the thought of traveling through time to the past, I on the other hand was happy but terrified.

"Okay lets go to our room so that I can explain the situation and stuff."

He grabbed my hand to start walking towards our room. I giggled and followed him out the library and down the hallway to our room where he, still holding my hand, pulled me into the room shutting the door and wrapping his hands around my waist and bringing his head down for a kiss. I quickly complied, closing my eyes and leaning into him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck to kiss him back. The kiss was sweet and passionate, like my little Doku-kun. We stayed that way for a few moments until we had to pull apart to breath.

"So what were you saying out there?" he asked

"oh yeah. Umm... Pein-sama and Suki-Chan are going to send us into the past so that we can help the Konoha and Suna shinobi to defeat orochimaru before he attacks." I waited a moment... " Oh and I have something very important to tell you. Before you go all ' Oh my god what happened' it is actually a good thing. Now Doku-kun"

"Yeah Tora-Chan?" Doku was being skeptical about the news I had to tell him.

"I'm pregnant. Now don't be mad but I am 3 ½ months but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me."

He looked well, kinda relieved and really happy. Not seeming at all mad about the fact that I kept my pregnancy a secret for 3 ½ months.

He smiled and scooped me into his arms and spun me in one quick circle for a moment then hugged me to him. "Really.. I mean like your pregnant and I'm gonna be a father and oh my god I'm gonna be a dad" He was excited about the whole thing and he kissed me again only this time shorter but filled with all the passion from a few minutes ago. I was relieved that he was so happy about it all.

"Okay Doku-kun put me down now. I mean we have to pack and all and then we leave in the morning so we have to get plenty of sleep before dawn."

It took about 3 hours but we got everything we would need packed up and ready to go. Food pills, soldier pills, chakra pills, food packets, cloths, blankets, medical equipment, weapons, and of course our old Leaf Village headbands. By the time we were all packed though it was almost sunset and we had to go eat. After we got done with our food we got ready for bed and for the day to come.

* * *


End file.
